


Achieving My Destiny

by raptor4d4



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hypnotism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Obedience, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: “Head in the Clouds” Carl has been mocked all his life for his strange tastes and fetishes.  Well, let them laugh.  After years of study and dedication, Carl has created the tool that will change his life forever…





	Achieving My Destiny

[Disclaimer]

This is an original story and a complete work of fiction.

All names and descriptions were chosen completely at random.

Any resemblance to any actual people or events are purely coincidental. 

** Achieving My Destiny **

I always knew I was destined to be rich and powerful. I was often teased as a kid when I told people I was going to become the richest man in the world. Everyone called me “Head in the Clouds Carl”. Well they’re going to eat those words, now that my research is almost finished! People thought I was odd when I chose a dual major in psychology and computer programming. They didn’t see how those two could compliment each other. Fools of limited vision, all of them. All my hard work and studying gave me unique insight into the workings of the human mind and how they can be influenced by technology. I just needed to find the perfect test subjects…

I’ve been working as a Teacher’s Aid the last few years for my old college’s Psych department. My first test subject was the Professor I worked for, Professor Lina Madsen. She was a strong-willed woman so if my proof-of-concept worked on her it would work on anyone. And it did. I sat her down at her computer one day and asked if she would review a new grant proposal I was working on to see if she would approve it. I made sure not to see the computer screen as she put in my disk and her face became illuminated by the spiral on the screen. She had time to say “What the hell is this?” before she went quiet and her eyes glazed over. I stayed there the whole time as she became entranced by my hypno program. This first session would last only 30 minutes but it would lay the foundation for later sessions. When it was over she snapped out of her trance and declared that she was intrigued by my proposal but would need more time to review it. 

My program worked! That was exactly the response I wanted. She would need a few more sessions to make sure the subliminal messages took hold so I needed her to keep coming back. After three more sessions I gave her my real proposal and she signed off on it without even reading it. She was now blind to all my actions and I was free to carry out my real plans. 

I chose my three test subjects carefully from this last semester’s class. Three female sophomores who had trouble with their grades and were willing to take part in an “extra credit” program. First was Melissa. Mel to her friends. She was at the university on an athletic scholarship and had the build to prove it with a lot more muscle than most of her classmates and kept her blonde hair super short. Second was Sophia, a spoiled rich girl with long black hair who was constantly texting all through class rather than paying attention. A young woman used to skating through life on her good looks and her father’s money. And last was Julie, a pretty farmer’s daughter type with red hair and freckles. Always one of the first to raise her hand in class. Always eager to please. This was one trait I hoped she would hang on to…

For the last two weeks of the semester I had them come around to my office late at night. I would sit them down in front of three specially prepared laptops under the guise of filling out questionnaires. Once the tests started all I had to do was sit back and watch with glee as they stared blankly at the spirals on the screen. It made me so excited to see all life vanish from their eyes as they lost themselves deeper and deeper into the spirals. As the semester neared its end I’d swear I could still see the spirals in their eyes each time they left my office, still slightly in a trance. 

It would be three months before I would see the full fruits of my labor. I wanted to do so much more to them than I did to Professor Madsen. To fully test the power of my new hypnosis program I couldn’t just alter perceptions. I had to change their whole beings. This would require more than two weeks of sessions. On the last day of classes I gave them additional disks to study over the summer. They readily agreed to do so and that was the last I saw of them for three months. 

The next school year began and I contacted a friend of mine in the registrar’s office for a favor. I asked him to check the registration status of Melissa, Sophia and Julie. What classes were they enrolled in? I became excited when he told me they had dropped out halfway through the summer. The timeline was about right for my programming! If all was well, I would see the full fruits of my labor at the end of the first week of classes.

The first Friday night of the semester I waited eagerly in my apartment for a knock on the door. When it came I wrenched open the door and smiled at who I saw there. It was Sophia. Or at least I assumed it was Sophia. She wasn’t quite the same woman that I knew three months ago. Gone were the expensive designer clothes she used to wear and in their place was a trashy black dress that barely contained her now massive silicone breasts. She towered over me in stiletto heels and fishnet stockings and looked at me coyly, tapping her now puffy bimbo lips with her elongated painted fingernails. 

“Hello Sophia,” I said to her with a grin. She responded by kissing me, her massive mounds pressed against my chest as she tried to devour my face in the most passionate kiss I had ever received. When she finished she smiled at me, a strange dimness in her eyes, and said to me, “The limo is waiting for us outside…Master…”

Indeed it was. A few passersby were ogling the black stretch limo parked outside my apartment building. Not a very common sight in my neighborhood. Nor was the sexy woman who strutted alongside me with the seductive sway in her hips, her plump ass shaking for all to see. She held the limo door open for me and as I slid inside I was immediately greeted with another passionate bimbo kiss. Whoever it was pulled her top down and forced me to grab and squeeze her massive melons. I could barely get my hands around them but I squeezed hard as my partner climbed on top of me and darkness consumed me as her long red hair surrounded my head as we kissed…

The car started moving and my partner took that as a signal to stop. The bimbo formerly known as Julie sat up and flung back her curly red hair as she giggled at the bulge growing in my pants. I only grinned and admired her new wardrobe. She wore a red leather miniskirt and red top that she struggled to fit her breasts back into along with red stockings and matching stiletto heels to complete her outfit. She scooted away and sat opposite me next to Sophia so I could ogle them both. 

“I take it you both completed my experiments like I asked?” I asked them knowingly. They both nodded and said in unison, “Yes Master.” Staring into their dull eyes I could swear the faintest hints of the spirals from my programs still remained reflected in them. I was sure I was imagining it but it was still fun to picture. My experiment was to turn these completely ordinary women into erotic bimbos who saw me as their one and only Master. Based on their appearances and their responses to me, the experiment had been a complete success. Just needed to ask a few questions to verify everything…

“So how did you afford these changes to your bodies?” I asked them. 

“I paid for everything,” Sophia answered. “Or my Daddy did. He was very happy to help.”

“Your Dad doesn’t mind his daughter becoming a bimbo?” I teased. 

“Daddy loves his little Sophie even more now,” she said with a giggle. “Daddy plows his little Sophie every night. Daddy asks me to spread my legs and I do like a good little Daddy’s Girl. Sophie loves it when Daddy lets me suck his cock clean after its been in my pussy.”

She giggled again and looked positively dreamy. I smiled and asked Julie how her family has reacted. 

“My Mommy and Daddy threw me out after they caught me fucking my little brother,” she said. “Sophie took me in and I sometimes help her fuck her Daddy. He’s a nice guy! But not as nice as _you_ , Master…”

Both of them eyed me hungrily, especially the bulge in my pants. They wanted me, just as I programmed them to. And I wanted them. But I wanted to hold everything in for a big finish. I wanted to wait until we reached our destination. Until then I ordered them to masturbate for me. They were already sitting with their legs so I could see their pussies beneath their skirts, neither of them wearing any underwear. They spread them further and pulled their skirts up all the way so I could have a completely unobstructed view. But before they began I came up with an idea to make it even hotter. 

“Don’t rub your own pussies! Rub each other’s!” I commanded. 

They didn’t hesitate in the slightest. Their hands moved away from their own wet cunts and slide across the other’s thigh and proceeded to rub and tease each other’s pussies. They panted and moaned as they teased each other’s clits and stuck their fingers as far inside as their elongated nails allowed. Their faces turned red and they panted like bitches in heat, pulling their tops down so they could massage their bimbo boobs as well. I pulled out my cock and gently stroked it to aid in my excitement, backing off before I could cum all the way. I didn’t want to waste a single drop until the main event…

The main event would take place at my favorite strip club. With a bimbo on each arm I walked in as proud and as happy as could be. There were all kinds of sexy ladies on the stages when we walked in but none compared to the erotic glory of the two sex goddesses at my side that night. All eyes turned to us as we entered and all the men were disappointed when we made our way to a private room. We had a very special private show planned, one that began minutes after we sat down. Erotic music started playing and when the curtain parted a somewhat familiar face strolled in. Gone was the athletic Melissa with her muscles and short hair. In walked Melissa the bimbo with her curvy body and long platinum blonde hair and wearing pink stockings and stiletto heels similar to Julie’s, arm-length fingerless gloves and a thong. She had no top at all and her silicone boobs bounced like crazy as she hopped up onto the small dance stage in the middle of the room. 

“Master…” she said longingly as she gazed upon me for the first time with her spiral eyes. I knew what was going through her mind. I programmed in it her, after all. She wanted to prove herself a worthy bimbo for my pleasure and the best way to do that was with a dance. She wrapped her leg around the pole and leaned back so she started at me while upside down. Then she swung around and began her dance in earnest, shaking her ass at me and spanking it to jiggle it some more. She licked her fingers and rubbed herself through her thong for my pleasure. Sophia and Julie sat on either side of me and rubbed my manhood through my pants as they ogled their bimbo sister on the stage. 

As Melissa wrapped her boobs around the pole and licked it like a cock I was filled with the deepest satisfaction that I had ever felt in my life. My plan had unfolded perfectly. My hypnosis program was flawless! All three women had become my willing bimbo sex slaves. Once Melissa’s dance had concluded we would celebrate this accomplishment. All four of us. 

Five of us.

Six of us…?

My sense of victory started to deflate as Melissa entered the room again…and again. They weren’t really Melissa of course but they certainly looked like it. As Melissa’s dance continued two more bimbos slipped into the room, both of them almost identical to my stripper. They had platinum blonde hair identical to hers and dressed in identical outfits. One was visibly older (but still hot) and the third younger than Melissa. There were enough similarities in their facial features to make me think that they were sisters. _Were_ they sisters? 

I asked Sophia and her response was, “They are Melissa’s mother Maggie and her little sister Minnie. They both came to us during the summer and asked if they could join us. Melissa said they were helping her with her part of the experiment.”

I had a small panic attack. It seemed that Melissa was not as diligent as the others in watching her videos in private. Somehow her mother and sister had been exposed too! This would require some damage control. I should’ve anticipated accidental exposure like this. I found myself picturing this family, the mother and two daughters, all huddled together around a computer and watching the spiral…losing themselves in it…

But as Melissa and Minnie began making out on stage while Maggie squeezed Melissa’s ass, I realized that this might necessarily be a bad thing. I wanted a harem and now it looked like I would have an even bigger one than I thought! If there was really a problem something would have happened to prevent this meeting tonight. As the show went on I realized I had nothing to do but enjoy it all…

The song ended and I stood up. This acted as a quite signal for them all, activating a piece of programming I put into their subliminal messages. Melissa and her family jumped off the stage and joined Sophia and Julie on the couch. They squeezed together, raised their legs above their heads and spread open their pussies. All eyes turned to me as my bimbo slaves stared blankly up at me. They were presenting themselves to me. This was the final stage to make them mine. 

“Who do you belong to?” I asked them. 

“We belong to Master Carl,” they all said in unison. 

“What are you to me?” 

“We are your bimbo sex slaves, Master,” they responded. “Please use our bodies however you wish.”

“Will you serve me forever?”

“We will love and serve our Master. We love Master Carl. Please fuck us and make us yours, Master.”

I couldn’t take it anymore. Five wet cunts were ready and waiting for me! Since Sophia was so instrumental in making this happen I gave her the honor of fucking her first. I pulled out my cock and plunged it into her hole. She had plenty of sex with her father over the summer but I programmed her to only feel truly satisfying sex with me. She squealed with delight as I held her by her ankles and thrust my cock into her gushing pussy. I pulled down her top and watched her boobs bounce in every direction with each thrust. The only reaction from my other bimbos was to start masturbating. They continued to stare straight ahead blankly and teased their pussies to make themselves even wetter as they waited their turns. 

“So good! It feels so good!” Sophia panted. “It’s even better than Daddy’s! I love Master’s cock! Master’s cock is the best!” 

I had been building up excitement so much that evening that it didn’t take me long to cum. I thrust my cock in one last time and grunted as I blew the biggest load of my life into her pussy. There was a good chance she would get pregnant from this but I didn’t care. Having a child with a rich heiress was bound to have a lot of upsides. 

I left Sophia collapsed and panting contently and moved on to Julie. I ordered her to her knees and to give me a blowjob. She eagerly obeyed, her big lips wrapping around my member with ease. She sucked hard and swallowed my whole cock in seconds. Her dim spiral eyes stared up at me as her head moved swiftly back and forth to suck me off like she was positively starving for my cum. She pulled down her top again and fondled her boobs for my viewing pleasure and I rewarded her with her long-awaited taste of my cum, the sensation of which against the back of her throat enough to give her an orgasm. Her eyes crossed as she exploded into orgasm, a huge puddle appearing beneath her. I ordered her to lick the cum from Sophia’s pussy while I moved on to the others. Julie crawled over to Sophia and eagerly ran her tongue up and down her bimbo sister’s pussy while I turned to Melissa and her family…

I couldn’t decide which of the three identical bimbos to fuck first so I decided to do them all at once. Next thing anyone knew I had Melissa bending over the couch as I fucked her asshole. She grunted painfully but happily as I forced my big cock into her tight little hole, her grunting quickly being joined by the sounds of my groin slapping against her plump ass. Her mother Maggie I had on her knees behind me and licking my own asshole. She squeezed my thighs and her face disappeared into my ass as my cock vanished into her eldest daughter’s pussy. Her youngest daughter Minnie, who thankfully was only a year younger than her sister, stood next to me and kissed me while I alternated between fondling her boobs and teasing her pussy. It was fascinating looking into Minnie’s eyes. She had never seen me before in her life. I was a total stranger to her, a Joe Nobody as she planned her future doing pretty much anything besides being a bimbo stripper, I imagined. For all I knew she planned to be a doctor or something one day but now, staring into her eyes, behind the dullness and the spirals I could see that she was madly in love with me. She wanted me with all her heart, just like her bimbo sisters, and couldn’t get enough of me squeezing her silicone boob and pulling on her nipples. Whatever futures she and her mother had were now replaced with one of total devotion to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me even deeper, sliding her tongue into my mouth and slithering it around mine like a snake…

The best night of my life was in that room as I broke in my new harem. Many more wonderful nights followed but none compared to that night. 

I have since moved into Sophia’s mansion with the rest of my harem. Her father wasn’t too pleased that she had found a man to take her away from him but he calmed down when I made clear my intention to share his daughter and the rest of my harem. Though I might employ a version of my hypnosis program on him later to make sure there won’t be any problems. I could live quite comfortably on Sophia’s money but that’s not how I wanted to be rich. I want to make my own fortune. That’s why I made this program. Like the old saying goes, sex sells. And I created the ultimate way to sell sex. I’ve got several meetings lined up with various companies to see who will offer the biggest bid. Some are skeptical of my product but I’m willing to bet one or two of them have CEOs with spouse troubles. A little demonstration and I’m sure they will pay through the nose for my product. 

They don’t call me Head in the Clouds Carl anymore. I have achieved my dreams and all I have to say is…life is good. 

**_THE END_ **


End file.
